


Sick Boy

by galacticyarn, uchiha



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage and Discipline, Dominance, Jealousy, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticyarn/pseuds/galacticyarn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiha/pseuds/uchiha
Summary: Koga likes to think he’s the leader of the pack. Rei teaches him otherwise. Eichi watches.





	Sick Boy

After finally returning to school, Eichi was swamped with work. He had been thoroughly lectured about taking care of himself, so after a good hour of paperwork he took a break. He walked leisurely around the school, peeking on every club, and waving to the students he knew best. Most of them were too absorbed in their activities to notice, particularly the oddballs. When he realized that he had checked on everyone but the light music club, he sighed and headed in the direction of their room. He knew they kept the coffin there, and wondered if Rei slept while the other members practiced, which would save him some uncomfortable pretending. When he reached the club room and lifted his hand to knock, he heard a strange noise. Curious, he opened the door just a crack. What he saw made his jaw drop: a naked Ogami on his knees with his head in the coffin, touching himself. The strange sound repeated; it was Ogami moaning. Eichi was captivated by the sight of Ogami moving his fingers in his own ass. 

“You’re being such a good boy today,” Rei crooned. “It’s nice when you accept that you’re not the one in control here.” He stood next to the coffin with a leash in his hand, which led to a studded collar on Ogami’s neck. 

“Shut the hell up,” Ogami grunted. Rei tugged on the leash, choking Ogami, and smirked. 

“Behave yourself, doggy. Just keep doing what I told you to do.”

Eichi couldn’t take his eyes off the scene before him. Feeling something uncomfortable in his chest, he wondered if he was about to have an attack. He knew he had to stop this violation of the school rules but, too interested in what would happen next, he continued observing. 

Chuckling, Rei lazily twirled the leash. “Do you want anything else, little doggy?”

“Fuck off!”

Rei tugged on the leash again and Ogami’s face rose from the coffin. Leaning over, Rei whispered something in Ogami’s ear. Ogami whined and Eichi felt his cheeks grow warm. Whatever Rei said had triggered a change in Ogami. Breathing heavily, Ogami responded, “Fuck me already, you shitty vampire.”

Wide eyed, Eichi began to feel faint. He couldn’t believe that Rei would engage in such activities with someone like that — rather, he didn’t want to believe that Rei would do it with anyone but himself, no matter how long it had been.

“Good doggy.” Rei sank to his knees behind Ogami. “Take your fingers out of your ass.”

Legs trembling, Eichi had to lean on the doorframe for support. Perhaps he really was getting sick again and he should return to the student council room for medicine and a soothing cup of tea. And yet, he could not look away and he could not move one step. Rei smiled and whispered again, his gaze flickering toward the door. Eichi’s heart pounded as he wondered if he had been discovered.

Mesmerized, Eichi watched as Rei undid his trousers, pumped some liquid into his hands, and spread it on his already hard cock. Rei slipped his cock into Ogami and Eichi’s fingers curled into tense fists. Tugging on the leash, Rei brought Ogami closer, his naked back against Rei’s blazer, and his other hand went to Ogami’s hip. Rei began thrusting with uncharacteristic vigor and Ogami made a little noise of satisfaction. Eichi’s chest ached and he closed his eyes, trying to gather his strength even as he felt sicker and sicker. He opened his eyes and swore Rei was looking at him through the sliver of an open door, but he blinked and Rei was biting Ogami’s neck.

“Shit!” Ogami’s hands were fisted against his thighs. Rei was moving slowly now and Ogami cursed again. Transfixed, Eichi’s sweaty hands grasped at the hem of his shirt until his knuckles went white. Rei whispered again and Eichi realized his pants were uncomfortably tight. He ignored it.

Rather loudly, Rei said, “You have to beg for what you want.”

“Not again! Just do it, goddamnit.”

“Then you’re not getting anything. What a shame that you never seem to learn your lesson.” 

‘Good God,’ Eichi thought, feeling hot all over. ‘Am I going to die this afternoon?’

Rei slid his hand along Ogami’s side and pinched a nipple, which made Ogami squawk. Dropping the leash, Rei went directly for the collar, hooking two fingers underneath and yanking. He ran his hand down Ogami’s stomach and nibbled at Ogami’s ear, who mewled pathetically.

“I hate you so goddamn much.”

Rei laughed, ghosting his fingers along Ogami’s cock, rubbing his thumb over the tip until Ogami whimpered again. Ogami didn’t want to like it and never wanted to like any of it, but like it he did.

Eichi just wanted Ogami to beg so he could see Rei’s face at orgasm one more time.

“I can’t take it anymore!”

“Beg,” Rei demanded. After a few shaky breaths, Ogami obeyed.

“Please.”

“Please what?” Rei asked in a mocking sing-song voice.

“Please fuck me hard.”

“As you wish,” Rei smiled.

Eichi gasped and panicked that Rei had heard him breathing just outside the door, but Rei paid him no mind. Instead he squeezed Ogami’s hip and began moving faster again. Biting his lip, Eichi continued watching.

“You better not come in my ass again!”

“Too bad, doggy. We’re all out of tissues.” Stroking his tummy, panting against his neck, and clearly delighting in the throaty whining of his ‘doggy,’ Rei was grinning.

“Rei,” Ogami moaned quietly. 

What was this? Eichi’s mind went into a frenzy. Since when were these two on a given name basis? Eichi’s cheeks burned and his heart beat dangerously fast as he remained frozen in place. 

“Koga,” Rei breathed into the mess of hair at the back of Ogami’s head. He let go of the collar and grabbed Ogami’s hips and then he came. Eichi knew that face very well, but he could not bear that the name on those lips was not his. Spinning around, he stalked off, not caring who saw the state of his pants. Breathing hard, he rushed back to the student council room, knowing that he had to deal with this problem.

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank my wonderful friend [uchiha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiha/pseuds/uchiha) for dragging me into EnStars and encouraging me to start writing smut. This is collaboration 1 of of many LMAO


End file.
